


A toy story

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Rainbow Six Siege but they're a collection of toys in a children's bedroom.One of them ships Ace and Thermite hard, but what happens when the kids don't look?
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A toy story

**Author's Note:**

> Just one shorty funny fluffy thingy hehe I hope it'll make you smile.  
> \+ Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

“I think Ace likes Thermite.” Little Danny muttered through his heavy dental braces. “Look, they could be a super duo!”

“I don’t know, Danny.” His sister Alice replied in a frown. “Thermite is more professional. He can go to war but not Ace.”

“Of course, Ace can go to war! He’s from the Nighthaven pack!”

“I know but he doesn’t have lot of protection. He can get hurt easily by Chachanka.”

“But Montana can help him with his shield.”

“But what if Montana is dead because he falled in a trap?”

“Then Thermite protects Ace and they kiss after the mission!”

Danny proved his point by pressing the two action figures together so that their mouths were touching.

“See?” Danny replied.

“Hmmmm I say it's ok. But then I want Kapkan and Glaz to kiss too.”

“But they’re not on the same side!”

“I don’t care. Maybe they kiss in the end.”

“But I thought it was war.” Danny frowned.

“Let’s say they pretend to do war.”

“Why would they pretend to do war?”

“Because they _train_ for war, duh! Now give me my Bandit” she replied. “I’ll play defensive side.”

“Here.”

She took the toy from his hand but stared weirdly at it:

“Where is his acog?” she asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve losed Bandit’s acog?!” She cried out.

“I didn’t lose it! You gave him to me like that!” He whined.

“ _Fine._ Then I’ll use his shotgun.” She spat back.

They started to prepare the field, tossing away the dollhouse and bringing the Barbie plane to the middle of the carpet. They were gearing up their toys, adjusting their loadouts when their mother entered the room:

“Time for dinner kids.”

“W-What?” Danny whined. "Already?"

“Yes, put your toys down, and come while it’s still hot.” she said with a smile.

“But mom! We didn’t even… !”

But their mom, Aurelia, crossed her arms and raised a challenging eyebrow at him, so Danny muffled down his whines and both the kids sighed:

“Okay…”

Their mom chuckled, leaving the door open when she left. The kids put their toys down and Danny grabbed the pink plane to put it back on the cupboard so as not to leave it in the middle of the room. He put Ace and Thermite in it and closed the plane door so that they wouldn’t fall off. He then quickly trotted to the living room with his sister, turning the lights off and closing the door.

_Five minutes later._

“Oh my God Thermite and Ace kissed!” Bandit yelled at the other side of the room.

“That was a forced kiss!” Thermite yelled back through the plane window “And they fucking lose your ACOG man, I wouldn’t talk too much if I were you!”

“Well, they lost mine too.” Jäger replied from the bedside table.

“But that kiss, though!” Dokkaebi replied from the library shelf. “Man, I was laughing so much it’s a miracle they didn’t see me twitch! And now you guys are trapped in the Barbie plane. That Danny boy is one hell of a storyteller!”

“I like him” Ace replied with a grin.

Jordan turned to him and slapped his arm.

“Don’t add fuel to the fire!”

“Oh come on. It’s not the first time they make people kiss!” Ace chuckled. “Ash has kissed at least a third of the collection.”

“I heard that!” Ash’s voice echoed from the dollhouse.

Ace laughed and sat down on the pink plane seat, pushing the button to make his seat recline. He crossed his arms behind his neck and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Thermite asked him.

“I’m taking a nap?”

“Don’t you want to get out of the plane? It’s so small.”

“Nah I’m good. Come take a nap too. Seems like they have one hell of a scenario in store for us.”

Thermite pouted, crossed his arms and went to sit next to Ace.

“Are you still sulking about that kiss?” Ace asked.

“N-No…” Thermite stuttered.

“You sure?”

“It's just... I didn’t want it to happen like that…” Thermite gave in.

“You what?” Ace's voice hitched.

“Nothing, forget it.”

“No, no, no wait!” Ace replied while sitting up and banging his head on the pink baggage shelf “You didn’t want _it_ to happen _like that_. Meaning you wanted… what to happen like what?”

“I like you… “ Thermite admitted, still pouting. “And I didn’t want… the kiss… you know.”

“You like me?!” Ace cried while wrapping his plastic arms around Thermite’s plushy dark blue uniform, hugging him tightly like a teddy bear. “Oh my God! Why didn’t you say it earlier!”

“Because I… I was waiting for the right time… to tell you.”

“Oh my God, this is the best day of my life.”

“Don’t… squeeze me… too much, though.”

“Oops, sorry, am I hurting you?”

“No, it’s just that I have a button in the chest and if you press it too much it… makes sounds…”

“Oh? I didn’t know! But Castle doesn’t make sounds, though, does he?”

“No he doesn’t… But that’s because I’m… I’m Collector.”

“I’m dating a Collector FBI SWAT interactive GI Joe!”

Ace was so excited that he couldn't help but squeeze Thermite once more and pressed the button…

“ _READY TO BLOW THIS!_ ” the hidden speaker shouted from Thermite's chest.

They quickly parted away and froze.

“Oh my God, guys, are you for real?!!” Bandit yelled at the other side of the room. "Did you press Thermite's _secret spot_?"

“Are you really having sex in the Barbie plane?” Dokkaebi burst out laughing. 

“We’re not! That was an accident!” Thermite exclaimed.

A bunch of laughs echoed in the room but suddenly stopped when the lights were switched on. Everybody froze back to their solid toy version. Alice quickly entered the room and grabbed Danny’s inhaler from the bed before rushing out. When the door banged shut behind her, the toys breathed again.

“Poor Danny… “ Ace murmured. “That asthma sounds bad.”

“Yeah. I hope it’ll get better when he grows up.” Thermite said. “Though I’m still mad at him for the kiss.”

Ace smiled and stroked Thermite’s cheek.

“How about we make it right, then?”

Thermite pinched his lips and pretended to look away:

“I guess we could.”

Ace chuckled:

“Come here.”

He wrapped his arm behind Thermite’s neck and pressed their lips together, his helmet almost banging with his. Unlike their “first kiss” which was in their solid form, this one couldn’t have been softer, wetter and fluffier. It was warm and sweet, their lips moving against each other in small wet sounds and softly kissing with gentleness. When they parted away to take a breath, their cheeks were blushing red despite their materials and they smiled at each other.

Ace took Thermite’s hand to pull him in a hug, while slumping back in the pink plane seat. Thermite chuckled and straddled Ace’s thighs. They kissed some more and accidentally pressed the button again:

“ _IT’S ABOUT TO GET HOT!!!”_

“Man, I hate my voice lines.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this is it, I hope it made you smile. Lemme know <3  
> \+ created [a Tumblr](https://elliewan.tumblr.com/) where you can follow my writing journey and talk if you want :)


End file.
